Winners Received & Losers Paid
by yeesheng4
Summary: Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker go to KC taking back Danny, Jazz candidly on Bishop and Peterson, she think is scandal, will she use this scandal with them talk condition?
1. Chapter 1

Winners Received, Losers Paid Part 1

The time will follow as ' **Meeting & Confession**.' The characters will appear. The time will follow one week later.

Wednesday, 10:10 AM

Jazz: Mom dad, hurry up. With yelled

Maddie: Be patient, sweetie, Danny isn't going where.

Jack: Yeah.

Jazz: Mom dad, remember bring the gallery about Danny younger moments, and I will bring some. With yelled.

Sam: Hey, Jazz, here we coming, I and Tucker bring some picture gallery about we journey moments, I'm sure after Danny watch this, he will wide awake, won't be control by that rich family and that foxy.

Tucker: Are you guys were overreaction, I looked them treat Danny for great, not like bad guys.

Jazz: Tucker, don't be fooled. Good or bad isn't writing in face.

Maddie: We ready, this is some Danny baby and younger moment gallery.

Jazz: That's great, mom, I sure after Danny looked will change one's view.

Jack: Alright, kid, get on RV, we gonna hurry to airport.

Tucker: Didn't know how's Danny doing right now?

Sam: Better not with that little foxy girl.

Two days later, Friday

Afternoon

Britton and Britney back they mom dad house to find Fiona to lunch.

Britton: Fiona….

Fiona: Wait…, any need me?

Britney: Where Phoebe and Philip?

Fiona: They fall asleep, housekeeper keep on eyes of them.

Britton: We get you to outside lunch.

Fiona: Ok, I change the clothes, and…where's Danny?

Britney: We called Danny to airport take Peterson family, and night Peterson will come here.

Fiona: Alright, I go to change first.

Then three siblings of Bishop go to lunch. In lunch, Fiona ask

Fiona: Hey, how is situation of Danny review?

Britton: He's good, and outstanding, just the….

Britney: Science he was not well.

Britton: Make persistent efforts.

Fiona: Yeah, make persistent efforts. I'm sure he can, just like he does everything.

After they finish lunch, they prepare to buy something and back home. When they were walking, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker just coincidence and Jazz was saw Britton, Britney and Fiona. Jazz immediately called them to look, but 3 of them already leaved far.

8pm

Three of them were home, Peterson family in here.

Introduce – Peterson dad, Lance Mom, Candace

Phoebe and Philip play with Scarlet and Scott.

Tony: Son, daughter, we have request.

'Brit": Is about what?

Wendy: Tomorrow I and your father wants go out with your uncle aunt, can you both with Jacoby Jen and Danny Danielle bring 4 little of them go to mall, buy some necessary stuff to them, and make them happy.

Britton: About this….

Britney: I don't want. I rather tomorrow have much client reservations, I do not wanna bring them to mall.

Tony: Don't be like that, Britney.

Wendy: I know 4 of them were naughty.

Jen: Very naughty.

Wendy: Yes, very naughty, but they must go out to see. And I know Britney you was good, and you can't take any more of them, but they are your little brother sister and cousin, you also wish they can happy, right.

Britney: I more wish can help person encounter for mentally.

Candace: Daughter, can you help us advise your big cousin sister?

Jen: Britney, think about if they know outside situation, it will be best, I know they naughty, I'm also can't take it, but they us little, and when we take they to outside, decide by us, not them.

Jacoby: If they cry or nose mood, we can give then lesson no matter how much they dislike.

Britton: Give them opportunity, anyway tomorrow you not any client, and tomorrow off day.

Fiona: C'mon, big sister, when I younger you can treat me good without any reason, why they can't?

Britney: Because you good and completely different with them, but alright, I will take 4 of them out.

Tony: Thanks, Britney.

Britney: But boys with men, girls with women.

Britton: It's mean I, Jacoby, Danny taking Scott and Philip, and…

Britney: I and Jennifer, Fiona, Danielle taking Scarlet and Phoebe.

Danny: But you feel 4 of them which are hard to treat?

Britney: Of course is Phoebe….sigh with frightened and helpless.

Danielle: In fact have other solution, Danny can….

Britney: He can turn to ghost and frozen 4 of them, right?

Wendy: Absolutely not, all in all you guys must bring them to outside.

Britney: Fine, we will.

Housekeeper yelled 'Dinner is ready.'

Tony: Everyone get on table, we're dinner. 'C'mon, Lance.'

Lance: Thanks, no need to serve us.

Candace: Jacoby, you sleep at….

Jacoby: Mom, I with Jen will stay with Britton and Britney home.

Lance: Alright, you both happy we happy.

Danny: Then where's Scarlet and Scott sleep?

Jen: Where they….

Britney: They sleep with Phoebe and Philip.

Danielle: I sleep here. I can watch 4 of them.

Britney: Fine.

Next Day

The man and the woman ready set off to mall.

Man car – Ford - Woman car – Chevrolet

Mall

Woman side

First, they go to buy clothes, and buy some necessary clothes to Scarlet and Phoebe. Skip-Skip - They keep walking, and…

Fiona: Britney, I want go to book shop buy some book and magazine.

Britney: OK.

Fiona bought some reference book and some magazine, she said

Fiona: Otherwise we buy the science to Danny review, exam only remain 30 days.

Britney: What do you think, Jennifer?

Jen: I think is great, can help Danny review.

Britney: Ok, Fiona.

Fiona: Thanks, Britney.

Scarlet and Fiona asking buy the story book, Scarlet and Phoebe asked Jen and Britney, they both are discuss.

Britney: Buy story book to them how are you thinking?

Jen: I think story book can help them know some word, for them have help, but look they want the book how it's like.

Britney: Fine.

Jen: What the books you both want it?

Then Scarlet and Phoebe show the book to Jen and Britney, and Britney replied

Britney: What? About Spongebob, cannot. Choose some book really can help you both.

Phoebe: Please, sister, otherwise i….

Britney: Don't bullshit, you can choose any story book except Spongebob.

Scarlet: Jen, please.

Jen: Cannot, put it back.

Coincidence Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker in there, and they sees Britney and Jen, and Jazz want to candidly, Tucker asked

Tucker: That's not good, Jazz.

Jazz: Believe me, I candidly and give picture to journalist, prove them both were worse treat.

Phoebe: Sister, we want eat ice cream.

Britney: Em…. Cannot, in home you always eat.

Fiona: Maybe can buy some to her, Britney.

Britney: No. I know you understand why. But you want some?

Fiona: Alright, I want vanilla.

Scarlet: I can eat, right?

Jen: Not even can. Mom dad said you and Scott in home almost eat all ice cream.

Scarlet: Please….

Jen: No….

Scarlet: Fiona, ask them. Britney, help me….

Britney: Listening your sister said.

Scarlet: You guys eccentric.

Jen: Don't bullshit, you both.

Britney: I want 2 vanilla, what you want, Jennifer?

Jen: Same vanilla.

Fiona: Unexpectedly three of us same taste.

Britney & Jen: Exactly.

Phoebe & Scarlet: Humph.

Man side

Scott: Hey, is Spongebob movie. Big brother, can we watch?

Jacoby: You big sister said all about naïve things and stuff can't buy or give you, even Jen give you, I'm not.

Philip: Em… I want watching…. I want watching.

Britton: Cannot.

Scott & Philip: Wawa…. Cry.

Danny: Just give them watch once time…

Britton: No, if they watch will more naive, even I give but us little sister won't give.

Jacoby: Don't worry, let them cried, they will stop it.

Danny: Alright….

Women side

Phoebe: Can I drink the milkshake?

Britney: Cannot, because you always eat drink sweet, not healthy.

Scarlet: I want eat donuts.

Jen: Cannot, always eat sweet food, for your healthy thinking.

Phoebe: Hand ringing.

Britney: Cannot.

Scarlet: Barbie doll and Barbie doll house, can I buy it, sister?

Jen: Cannot, you already have so much stuff of Barbie Doll.

Phoebe: Nipple….Nipple…Em…

Britney: Philip also cannot, you don't even think about it. Phoebe, you already 5, can you get less mature?

Phoebe & Scarlet: Hey, the doll.

Britney & Jen: No.

Scarlet: Why you both always said cannot or no, why we wants stuff you both can't buy for us?

Jen: Because you both so much, and so much was broken, and you guys don't know about cherish.

Danielle: Actually I really want a doll, and look at this all doll fantastic.

Jen: Then you go in look which you like, we pay.

Scarlet: Why is she can, we cannot?

Jen: Because she better than you both.

Phoebe: Em…. I want it.

Britney: No.

Fiona: In fact, Britney, don't so serious to them, maybe can think about it.

Britney: Serious to them also not work, if not serious you imagine how it looks like?

Jen: Maybe we can buy to them, 1 doll 2 people, give them share.

Fiona: Accommodate them just once of this time, alright?

Britney: Alright, look for you both outer side, I buy it, but just 1 doll and just this time, and only for you little sister, Jennifer.

Jen: After we discuss, we decide only buy to Scarlet.

Phoebe: Why I didn't have?

Britney: You didn't have, but she must share with you.

Scarlet: What?

Jen: You both must know about share meaning.

Fiona: And no choose doll of Spongebob or Barbie doll, alright?

Scarlet: Yeah…

After buy the doll

Britney: Waste my so much cash and credit card, I even don't know they will share and cherish.

Jen: I'm also, but no other way, hope them know it.

Fiona: Danielle, you doll so big and beautiful, can I look?

Danielle: Sure.

Phoebe: Sister, can I play with the doll?

Scarlet: Sure, Nuh….

Minute later

Scarlet: Hhhh…, you bite and slobber on my doll, give me back.

Phoebe: No, I want….

Scarlet: Sister….you look, she….

Jen: Few years ago, you also same as her, just share with her, alright?

Scarlet: Hey, can you give your doll to me?

Jen: Scarlet, you can't take other person doll.

Scarlet: She…. You give me back. 'She tightly pull back the door from Phoebe mouth, but Phoebe bite so tightly, then Britney

Britney: Don't bite anymore. 'Then Britney pull the doll from Phoebe mouth so tightly, finally pulled out, but unexpectedly…. She use thumb to suck.'

Britney: Nah, there's you doll, oh my god, no, Phoebe, you can't like this.

Jen: You teach her, right, Scarlet? She sigh…..

Scarlet: My doll, no. And part of this all saliva, wah….. 'Cry.'

Then Britney pull back Phoebe thumb, told Phoebe don't do this. But she won't listen, and Phoebe cried.

Phoebe: Wah…. 'Cry.'

Fiona: Don't cry, Phoebe, be good girl.

Phoebe: Wah… more loudly.

Britney: Count us four to begging you both, can you both don't cried?

But Scarlet and Phoebe continues.

Jen: Don't care about them, Britney, I help you. We are not buy a new doll to you anymore, and we don't care how long you both crying, we will not care about you both request any stuff, answer will be cannot.

Britney: Now, we go to parking lot drive the car and back home diner with us mom dad.

Danielle: I'm pulling Scarlet.

Fiona: I'm pulling Phoebe.

Britney: Alright.

Jen: Let's go.

Scarlet & Phoebe: Wah….. 'Still crying.'

Britney: Share, only the doll already terrible.

Jen: Just only can take things of one step.

Fiona: Otherwise after we back home, we return back all toys to them.

Danielle: Maybe have some help.

Britney: Return back, I'm sure if we does they will crawling again, so hard to made them walking.

Jen: Yeah, I agree. You look now Phoebe no nipple or doll, she suck the thumb, we must teach 4 of them.

Fiona: It will so hard.

Danielle: Hoping you brother situation good, didn't know how the men side going?

Fiona: Wish them better than us.

Jen: It won't be, because Scott was so naughty.

Britney: and also Philip, but hope them situation good.

Jazz and 4 other already candidly enough picture, Jazz want prove Bishop and Peterson are worse big sisters.

Man side

Philip: Big brother, I want Spongebob and Patrick doll.

Britton: Cannot, you more addicted more harm.

Scott: Big brother, look, is Xbox and PS4, can you buy to us?

Jacoby: Absolutely impossible, you only 7 and first grade, exam going worse, if buy to you, were unthinkable.

Philip: Look, Spider-man, Batman doll, can I?

Britton: No, Fiona said you so much of that doll, and Britney told me not buy this to you.

Philip: Em…. Please…

Britton: No way.

Scott: Remote control cars, I want it, brother, please.

Jacoby: No, you already so much, and much car have broken by yourself, and you didn't know protect it, so I not buy to you.

Danny: Britton, Jacoby, you guys think my parents came here Missouri?

Britton: I'm sure they in KC, and I feel they in mall.

Jacoby: Just we didn't see them.

Danny: I worry about…

Britton: Not worry, I sure for you they won't mess up.

Jacoby: Just relax.

Danny: Then are we done in here?

Britton: Em…., stuff needed already have, and now have close dinner time, us parents will back home, I think is done here.

Jacoby: So we can back home now. Kid, let's go home.

Philip & Scott: We never get a stuff, and now just back home, we want toys.

Britton: Back home, now we gonna to parking lot get the car and go home.

Philip & Scott: Wah… 'Cry.'

Danny: Maybe we should buy some toys…

Jacoby: I feel no need to.

Danny: And now they cry more powerful.

Britton: Whatever for them, Danny, you hold them.

Jacoby: To 4 of them, we really can't hold any hope and expectations.

Britton: Just you and Fiona, keep going, now let's go home.

Bishop house

The women back home first, and they parents sit on sofa waiting for them.

Candace: You all have fun, and all needed things stuff have?

Jen: Actually we not fun, but necessary things stuff already bought.

Phoebe: Wah..Cry…Mom, big sister doesn't want buy anything to us.

Wendy: Britney, you guys didn't buy to them?

Britney: We feel unnecessary, but we bought the bear doll to them.

Fiona: We want it was they share the bear doll.

Danielle: But they not.

Tony: How's said it?

Scarlet: Wah…Mom dad, Phoebe was bite and slobber in my bear doll.

Jen: You see…

Lance: And where's Danny and your brother?

Jen: I think they will…

Then Men side back home, just into home, both little were

Philip & Scott: Wah..Cry….Mom dad, they not give us toys, game, we got nothing, and they still not buy toy to us.

Danny: Isn't like this….

Britton: Anyway needed stuff already have.

Jacoby: So we guess no need to buy anything for them meaning useless stuff to them, so after we back home.

Tony: Forgot it, you son daughter can bring little to mall, buy needed stuff, we already be satisfied, good job.

Lance: We elder bring you guys, we 9 people go to deluxe restaurant for dinner, you guys said good?

7 of them: Good.

Danny: Wait a second, 11 people, but here have 15 people.

Candace: The little no need to go with us, they will stay here.

Tony: Housekeeper can take care of them.

Wendy: Housekeeper, come to get 4 of them to room.

4 of them: We want to dinner, please, mom dad.

4 of mom dad: Cannot, go back to your room.

Wendy: Housekeeper, bring them to room, and make warm milk to them both. And the…

Candace: This both give them some eat and call them review and study.

Housekeeper: Yes, I go to work. Come here.

The little: Wah….. 'Cry very loud.'

Lance: Already 7 and 9, exam going worse and more.

Tony: And still naive, no hoping for 4 of them.

4 of mom dad: Yeah…They sigh.

Britton: Don't worry, mom dad.

Britney: We will guidance them.

Jacoby: Yes, we will no matter how hard is.

Jen: They need grow up.

Danny: I'm so glad you guys so unity, but….

Danielle: Are we still to deluxe restaurant dinner?

4 of mom dad: Of course, now let's go dinner.

They go out to deluxe restaurant dinner, and using two cars.

Cadillac

Tony

Lance

Wendy

Candace

Chrysler SUV

Britton

Jacoby

Britney

Danielle

Jen

Fiona

Danny

They were arrived deluxe restaurant, and they ordering, and they chat with pleasure and eating.

Jack, Maddie, Jack, Tucker, Sam

Sam: Jazz, how was your plan?

Jazz: I'm plan of this picture I candidly give to journalist, ask them to reported, and tomorrow everyone will know that both family called Bishop and Peterson how much worse of them, after the news reported, we talk conditions with them, I'm not just want Danny back, and I want receive more before we take care them little things we should get.

Sam: And Danny will back with us and be my boyfriend once again?

Jazz: Yes, and I confident Danny will disallow near step with that both family once more.

END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

Winners Received & Losers Paid Part 2

Next day, Jazz with her dad mom, Sam and Tucker go to news station hand over she candidly stuff to the journalist.

After that

Jazz: The news will report at tomorrow, and begin tomorrow Danny will back to our side, and we can get we should get it.

Tucker: But Jazz, you not fear they realize, and don't forget, both Peterson siblings are reporter, you do this are good?

Jazz: Reporter, so what, you think I'm afraid?

Sam: Yeah, we want them pay for stole Danny, after Danny back as my boyfriend, I will let Danny look that foxy true features.

Jazz: Regardless for what, tomorrow Danny will back to our side, and I confident there no way method to dispute.

Night, in Bishop parent home

Britton and Jacoby help Danny review for exam, elder is chat. And Scarlet, Scott, Phoebe and Philip is doing naughty, they big sister is give them lessons, and Fiona ask

Fiona: Britney, Jen, maybe we just return back the toys except nipple to them, this might be good thing, they will stop crying.

Britney: Oh, it is, return back to them, will intensified, treat them must more seriously.

Fiona: But i….

Jen: We know you don't wanna see them sad, want them happy, face smile, but they need discipline.

Phoebe: Sister, we want eat ice cream.

Britney: Cannot, you go play with Philip.

Scarlet: Sister, I don't want to do homework anymore, and I and Scott already review 1 hour.

Jen: Only an hour you dare to tell me, continues review.

Scott: But we want to play with them.

Jen: Play, play, play, only knew play, exam worse, IQ low, continues, hurry.

Britney: Unless Scarlet and Scott and finish the pre-school and still in primary school.

Fiona: Yeah, you look Phoebe and Philip, pre-school not read already kicked out by school.

Jen: In fact you guys done great, is they problem.

Britney: I still remembered this year, Philip only three plus months, in April, he already kicked out from school, principal said he so naughty, their student only told him not suck nipple, and he push their student, also fooled us, said their student mocking me.

Jen: Then may wish to try finding another school.

Britney: Not work, better waiting him to 5, helping him be kid should like and wish he can in primary school.

Fiona: Just wish don't like Phoebe.

Jen: How is she can't complete the preschool.

Britney: I think nobody can horrible than her. You know when she in the preschool, she non-essential must suck the nipple to school, teacher told her to speak, she didn't want, still want cried loudly in class, pushed the teachers and slobber in front principle, they no way just can kicked her out from school.

Jen: In this year you guys not bring her to primary school?

Britney: Of course we have, just can mean nightmare for the school.

Fiona: Everyday she went to school back home only knew play with Philip.

Britney: We even do not know her brain have something wrong or not?

Fiona: When she first day in the primary school, she still non-essential that mouth must suck the nipple, just get in already laughed and irony by the student, more outrageous is crawling to walk, she cried loudly like baby, loudly yelled I want the milk, not listen from teachers, crawling around, pushed students and teachers, the school no way for her, just can dismissed her, and principal told us 'Please understanding, when really inability to do anything for her, suggest you family should bring her give the doctor look what problem, even you her big sister is psychologist, I feel also can't help her.'

Britney: No solution anymore, just can next year find another school for her, I wish she will little grow.

Fiona: Get in the university is 19, I'm afraid Danny fail.

Britney: Don't worry, we help him review with him together, only the science, other he's great, just science more than better, we sure next year we can application university for them.

Jen: Four of us have got in university at age 18, but you really smart, maybe you can get in university just 16.

Fiona: Have possible?

Britney: Hugging the hope, must be opportunity. In pre-school, primary school and middle school, you always in 2-5 standings, but never be first, but we don't care you can get first because we knew you already done at all costs every time.

Jen: Perhaps this year you will be first.

Fiona: Perhaps possible, hug the belief, must have hoping.

Then Britton and Jacoby coming, they said

Britton: Tell you three good news, especially you Fiona

3 girls: What?

Jacoby: Danny science has great progress, keep going we sure will success.

Fiona: Very well, I go with Danny together review, may i?

4 of them: Sure, of course.

Then Fiona quickly to Danny side with Danny review.

Britney: Let's go watch the kid.

Jen: Yeah, Fiona not here, you both must accompany us.

Britton: We have something to talk with mom dad….

Jacoby: So we should….

Britney & Jen: Big brother….

Britton & Jacoby: Alright, we with you.

Britney & Jen: We know big brother is the best.

Britton & Jacoby: Don't talking as sweet mouth.

Next Day, morning 10.30 am

Everything from Jazz candidly already report by journalist, have pictures and articles in newspaper, magazine, news TV entire have reported, the theme is 'Missouri state evil couple sister reliance themselves big sister power to bullying little sister.' And the couple sister was Britney and Jen. When Britney and Jen sees, they so furious, they mom dad call them to 'Business Community League' Bishop corporation to see them, Britney dad is chairman, mom is temporarily vice chairman. Britton and Jacoby take them to company, when they arrive, there were so many reporter at outside company, reporter see them, immediately examine minutely asking them, but Britney and Jen not reply, just get in company door enter the elevator to upstairs find them father mother.

Tony: No wonder why the little kept cried last time, but Britney you too serious to treat them.

Lance: And Jen, you are also same with Britney.

Britton: Fortunately we not candidly by candid person.

Jacoby: Exactly.

Britney and Jen shot them both shoulders.

Britney: We just do points of big sister, we treat them like that was because we want them good, I don't care what reported and media said.

Jen: I'm clear conscience, if we buy more toys to them, they will worse than worse, they exam and grade a day by a day worse, if buy toys to four of them, you think how they looks like?

Wendy: You both were right, but how's we should clarify rumor?

Britney: If I find out who provided, I will suing that person.

Candace: You father mother with school application off 7 days for Fiona, after rumor solving, Fiona will back school.

Fiona: In fact possible Danny parents and friend?

Britton: I'm sure they must in KC.

Jacoby: But where are them?

Candace: Jacoby, you use the reporter identity to news station asking who provided.

Jacoby: I immediately to do.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker

In restaurants

Jazz: Too great, and tomorrow we call Danny, and by the way talk conditions to them.

Tucker: What conditions, Jazz?

Jazz: Tomorrow you will know, but first is bring back Danny.

Sam: And break up with that foxy girl.

Maddie: Jazz, you sure it will work?

Jazz: Mom, I very sure, and I never wrong.

Jack: If they confused, we onslaught.

Jazz: Dad…., last time you almost sue by them, if not Danny, maybe now you lost the money or in jail few weeks.

Jack: They never thought to sue Jack Fenton.

Night, in Bishop parent home

They are discuss how to solve, except Danielle she keep eyes on little, make sure they didn't play, be good kid and review home work.

Lance: Did the reporter tell you who guys provided and framed us?

Jacoby: I'm already asked the reporter, they didn't want say, but eventually they told me.

Britton: Is who guys?

Jacoby: This guys I believed everyone is knew, person are broke the news was Jasmine Fenton, abbreviation name called Jazz.

Britney: Really was her.

Jen: Though about framed us.

Danny: Want me talk to Jazz, I have ability talk with my big sister.

Britney: Useless, you said you sister never listening to you.

Tony: How gonna we do?

Britney: Danny, now immediately phone call to you big sister, we talk to her.

Danny: OK.

Phone Call

Jazz: Danny, are you alright, we totally miss you….

Britney: Don't bullshit, we know is you candidly and ask journalist to reported, tomorrow, address I will send to you, if I didn't see you, we will send letters from the solicitor to you, and also we will suing you for slander, defamation, if you doesn't appear on tomorrow, it's will happen.

Call Ended

Britney: Tomorrow I meet them with Jen.

Britton: Need we to accompany you both?

Jacoby: Yeah, we can help.

Jen: I think no need to, you guys can stay here to help Danny review for exam.

Fiona: Can I follow, maybe i….

Britney: Alright, you in.

Danny: Then how you both gonna talk with my parents and friends?

Jen: Until tomorrow later you will know it.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker

Jazz: Get them recognized, whatever, superiority belong to us.

Sam: Better than bring Danny.

Next Day, in restaurant

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker have waiting them, Britney, Jen and Fiona has coming.

Jazz: Just you three, why don't all come together to talk, fear?

Britney: Don't bullshit anymore, if you all no relationship with Danny, recently we will sue you, also you should be in court if no Danny.

Sam: What do you guys want only willing to let Danny go?

Jen: And now is Danny didn't want with you, we never force him.

Maddie: What conditions you want, if let Danny go, anything.

Britney: Friday, in my parents company, we hold a debate, live TV, we find reporter, and find questioner to ask we both sides any questions, and we gonna find other 25 people most suitable to vote which side them voting, if more voter choose your side, that means you win, you can request you conditions.

Jazz: Find, say first. We conditions is you must let Danny back with us, and never nearing Danny one step, university fund, car of Danny drive in Amity Park that car give us and Danny must back to Sam as boyfriend.

Jen: You do not be greedy and insatiable.

Britney: We agree.

Jen & Fiona: What?

Britney: But if we win, we conditions is Danny must get freedom, can do whatever he wants, and by the way except for Danny, we will not give you ro your friend and family any payment.

Jazz: Deal.

Britney: Almost forget, is 9 vs. 3, you can only with your father and mother, but if Danny willing, he also can with you, I, Fiona and Jen with us parents together is 9, we can exclude us little sister and brother. Let's go, Jennifer Fiona.

Fiona: But if they win, that means we can't with Danny anymore, Britney, you must win.

Britney: Don't worry, Fiona, we sure can win for no problem. You think a big sister just watch them father mother arguing Santa and just to stand watch her little brother urinate by a dog, you think like this person how possible to win it.

Jen: Don't worry it, I and Britney promise to you.

Fiona: Ok, I confidence on you all.

Night, 3 of them already told them parents, and Bishop and Peterson think as long as can find back reputation, waste some money is nothing, so they agreed.

Next Day

In Bishop Company, they hold audition for volunteer to participate the debate, but the 25 person must qualify every condition, total have 264 person participants, but finally chose the 25 person are suitable. When the debate finish, they can receive 500 dollars.

Afternoon

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker date Danny come out, they said they have a lot to talk with Danny, then Danny come out to see them.

Maddie: Danny, are you ok, it's been two weeks not sees you, we miss you.

Jack: Yeah, until we win, we will back together just like before.

Danny: What are you guys want talk about, truly I really must hurry.

Jazz: Danny, how are you been like this, since you know them. You saw it, there Bishop and Peterson were terrible, and they both cannot help you anything.

Danny: You didn't know about everything, Jazz, don't mess up.

Maddie: Danny, look this gallery, is when you younger, we family happiness moments.

Jazz: Also have this gallery, look the pictures of we younger always together.

Sam: And Danny, looked you, me and Tucker, and with Jazz caught the ghost, you dating with me.

Tucker: Are you remembered?

Danny: Is great, all galleries borrow me.

Maddie: Of course, Danny, you want look how many long we will let you.

Jazz: Yeah, just for you know we love you, Danny.

Danny: All galleries I can watch with Fiona, share my younger moments, and also can with Britton, Jacoby, Britney and Jen.

Sam: What?

Jazz: Danny, this is so…

Danny: Bye, debate day see you guys.

Jazz: He completely changed.

Night, Danny and Fiona watch the galleries, watch until half Britton, Britney, Jacoby and Jen also join, and they laughing about Danny younger picture.

Next Day, night 9 pm in Bishop parent home

While Jacoby and Britton help Danny review for exam, Danielle and Fiona play video game, Wendy and Candace although have little old age, but they still talk about fashion. Tony want with Britney have father and daughter talk time, and Britney said ok, also Lance want with Jen have father and daughter talk time, and also Jen said ok.

Tony and Britney in originally Britney room if she sleep here.

Tony: Britney, are you hated Phoebe and Philip?

Britney: Dad, why are you thinking like that?

Tony: Before 6 days, you said you rather more client to therapy, you will happy more than bring them to outside.

Britney: Dad, you think as I big sister was so fail, own little sister and brother also can't guidance, even bother Fiona to take care them.

Tony: You don't think like that, if you was fail sister, than Britton is fail brother, and we also have fail mom dad. Maybe they both just retarded child.

Britney: I'm sure they normal, only they didn't want listen to us, every day they both give to Fiona just annoyed and sad, fortunately Danny is good man, if other man, seen them both immediately escape first.

Tony: But you also can't blame Phoebe and Philip, they still a kid.

Britney: Dad, Phoebe already not baby, but she behavior just like baby, when she in the pre-school, no long time already kicked out from school, and this year in primary school, only 1-2 month, nobody can take her anymore, and she kicked out again. Philip went in pre-school, but also not long time already kicked out from school, and they both just every day in home, play together like baby, like Spongebob and Patrick naive. Next year we gonna find another primary school for Phoebe, and Philip just let him until 5, but Phoebe more serious, I must guidance success her, if not she will like this long time.

Tony: Unless now Phoebe and Philip be willing to walking, not crawling, and they not suck the nipple again, that count as little great, right?

Britney: Really was it will be good, but if I return back their toys, I'm sure when they get back, they will back to original again.

Tony: Give them more 2-3 months, I and you mother so busy, but we so confidence on you Britney, Britton and Fiona, you three always let us assured.

Britney: Thanks, dad.

Lance and Jen, in guest room.

Lance: Jen, truly answering me are you love Scarlet and Scott?

Jen: Of course, why you asking me question like that?

Lance: You always with Jacoby and your friends, it must have less time with them.

Jen: Dad, I and Jacoby really want get along with them, but they always be naïve, just like Phoebe and Philip, just less outrageous with them both.

Lance: Perhaps you can bring them to outside, no needed one toy not buy to them, right?

Jen: We have, we buy a bear doll to them, dad you know why we just buy only 1 for them both?

Lance: Of course I'm know, you want them share, close to get along, not selfish.

Jen: But they didn't, you look Phoebe, share to her but she bite and slobber, and Scarlet just want a new doll.

Lance: And I remembered few years ago, Scarlet and Scott bite also slobber in you bear, you sad but didn't scold her, so Jacoby helped you to scolded them, they can't refute so they cried.

Jen: Fortunately they both can completed the pre-school, they almost kicked out, but they didn't.

Lance: Scarlet 6, she said she got A, but you both didn't really care, just care hurried to watch Cardinals game.

Jen: I and Jacoby love Cardinals team even fans, also we glad she got A, but dad, since only that time, she and Scott not just passed, is failed, even less than 40 or 35. We want to help them review, but they both only know playing with each other, otherwise doing naughty things.

Tony and Britney

Tony: Britney, you remembered when Phoebe was born, you, Britton and Fiona were so excited, and you wished Phoebe can just like Fiona is a good girl.

Britney: But you and mom not so excited, because she is daughter, not son.

Tony: First time is twins, you and Britton, you mom so glad, but Britton dream architect, we need a responsible son, can access my position when I retire, we planned to born second time, third our kid hoped is boy, but Fiona is girl, so I and your mom planned again, third time number four also a girl.

Britney: Assumptions fourth time number 5 also girl, are you and mom planning for fifth time?

Tony: No, born a baby for you mom is so pain and toilsome.

Lance and Jen

Lance: You and Jacoby same dream want to be reporter, I wish when I old, it's time to retire, will someone I trust can access mall company, my position, originally I was thinking when Scott be adult, he can, but…..

Jen: But he not even qualified, if the company giving to him access, the mall company will ruin by him, maybe worse he will take by police station for investigation.

Lance: If you have boyfriend or marry, maybe he enough ability I can give him access, but you and Jacoby never have boyfriend or girlfriend.

Jen: Most as not suitable or no feeling.

Lance: Looks like dad gonna sit this position forever until someone I can trust and giving access.

Jen: Perhaps will be a suitable person.

Lance: Just can hoping.

Tony and Britney

Tony: Remembered Fiona was born, you and Britton were so excited, can't waited must play with her, teach her everything. She only 6 months already walked, 9 months already no longer used the nipple, age 1 plus already know said we all name, because that time she only 2, can't go to bathroom by herself, but she won't flush or urine in diapers, also that time she no need anymore. Until now, for Phoebe and Philip, used she much time, made her no time with friends.

Britney: But Phoebe and Philip different as Fiona, just we still can endure, unexpectedly Danny can endure them, so Fiona found her true love.

Tony: 2 years ago, you and Britton bring Fiona to Los Angeles/Anaheim, almost went in there as 1 plus months, no Fiona take care them, the housekeeper can't control them, can't made them sleep until they felt very tired, always suck the nipple, no matter is after milk done continues, always crawling around, thinking to enter Fiona room, and only the dog barking, they already cried so loudly, until now I'm already forgot how long and age dog been here.

Britney: His age 7, in here already 5 years, is Fiona birthday gift.

Tony: Remembered you mom pregnant, fourth time.

Britney: I'd remembered, you and mom wish is boy. Before Philip was born, we three tried to play with Phoebe, but she only care about her toys, we want her to drink the milk, took off the nipple from her mouth, but she pushed us.

Tony: Until you mom pregnant, we told Phoebe, she will have little brother or sister, she so excited, and then called Philip hurried to came out from Wendy body, but it must waited. And then Phoebe always used the doll treated like Philip.

Britney: And I, Britton and Fiona were felt strange.

Tony: When your mother stomach to big, and we told Phoebe you little brother and sister, and she immediately hugged Wendy big stomach, then after every night, she always went in we room, and must hugged your mother big stomach only willing to fall asleep, every night until Philip born. In hospital, Philip finally born, is boy. We so happy, but you, Britton and Fiona have bitter face, look not excited.

Britney: Because that time we all felt Philip will just like her third big sister same outrageous.

Tony: Which it does. And you three not excited but Phoebe so glad, she immediately go to touch him, when she touch, and he cried, same loudly as her, but when Philip cried that time Phoebe also followed it.

Phoebe: Sometimes I really didn't know what they both really want?

Tony: Not be anxious, will be someday they will change, maybe Danny is the one to change them.

Britney: Hoping is.

Tony: For the debate, we already spent so much funding for live TV, internet and more. You really confident we can beat them? If we loss, not only lost Danny, and client will also decrease.

Britney: Dad, I'm sure we can beat them, regardless how much we trouble, but I can sure we will win, this is the promise I made for you all, especially is for Fiona.

Tony: Then I relieved, sleep early, prepare for tomorrow.

Britney: Yes, dad.

Lance and Jen

Lance: Actually you and Jacoby were so good, why is not anyone falling to you both?

Jen: I don't know.

Lance: Jennifer, you already 23, it's time to find a boyfriend. You can't always want Jacoby with your side, right? And he also it's time to find a girlfriend.

Jen: Alright, I will, and I also will tell my big brother.

Lance: Sometimes Scarlet and Scott were not for hoping, but maybe they will change to good, right, Jen?

Jen: I don't know, unless they know cherish and share, otherwise they change to good was going difficult.

Lance: We know they are naughty, not said this anymore. You think tomorrow we both family will win them?

Jen: I don't know, but I know we must confidence, and Britney doesn't even scare to loss, because she knew we will win, dad.

Lance: But why you can very sure?

Jen: Dad, Danny sister fundamental was didn't know how to treat him little brother, she just only no friend, so she and Danny relationship was close. In other words, if Danny not hero, not save the world or she have friend or best friend, you think she will talk to Danny more or ignore Danny more?

Lance: You right, listen of you said I really have some confident. If we win, the mall company will increase no matter client and more.

Jen: We family is close, right? God made us to recognized we're cousin, that means the future still more things god wants us do, and I believe my you, dad, mom, Jacoby my big brother, Danny, Britton, Fiona and especially Britney, because she always hugged the confidence, no matter how difficult was.

Lance: So glad we both family can recognized we're cousin. I go downstairs find Candace, sleep early, Jen.

Jen: You also, Dad.

END OF PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

Winners Received & Losers Paid Part 3

Next Day, 12 pm Midwest

Business Community League company building

Jack, Maddie and Jazz have arrived, they get off from taxi, when they get off the taxi, many reporters asked them, will they win the debate, and jazz replied 'I will beat them, and when I win, Danny will back to our side.' When they get in company, they opponent family Tony, Wendy, Lance and Candace have arrive, using car as Chrysler SUV. They four look swaggering walk into company, and reporter chase them to ask, reporter ask them have confident to beat them, they said 'Even we self not confident, but we confidence as our family, son and daughter.' And Jack, Maddie and Jazz look mad and glared. Meanwhile, Britton, Britney, Fiona, Jacoby and Jen has arrive, using the car as Cadillac, they get off car and said to Jack, Maddie and Jazz 'Prepare to signature on contract later we take the victory.' And they 5 keep walking, and Jazz yelled 'Don't think you will win, because we have superiority.' This time, Danny and Danielle have arrived, also bring them four little naughty here, and Danny Danielle just ignored Danny mom dad and sister because want take 4 of them get in the company. Also Sam and Tucker has arrived, get off the taxi, immediately go to Jazz side. Tucker said 'Whoa, this building so huge and fantastic.' And Sam asked Jazz

Sam: You really have confident we can win, have 25 volunteers, just in case if the volunteers vote them more than us, we will loss and Danny will leaving us long time, and more important was Danny will continue with that foxy girl together.

Jazz: I have something they unfavorable, just I taking out, they will loss, and maybe will be vote result 25-0, we 25, they 0.

In company 20th floor

The reporter, photographers, live and more ready can begin. Bishop and Peterson vs. Fenton all already sit down, and Danny, Danielle, 4 little, Tucker and Sam are stand in other side to watch.

Questioner announcer, announce as TV

QA: Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to watch the debate show in TV or internet. I'm Kelvin Smith, a humor announcer. And now I will introduce the participants, elder

1\. Chairman Tony Bishop

2\. Vice-Chairman Wendy Peterson

3\. Mall chairman Lance Peterson

4\. Mall Vice-Chairman Candace Hall

And they son and daughter

5\. Son Britton Bishop

6\. Daughter Britney Bishop

7\. Second daughter Fiona Bishop

8\. Peterson son Jacoby Peterson

9\. Peterson daughter Jen Peterson

And this way is Fenton family, but I think no need to introduce of this company provision.

Sam: You all unacceptable.

QA: Don't get excited, miss. I'm described the debate rules first.

I will ask you all twelve people the question. And that person can find other person reply the questions, and the opponent can refute the answer, but the opponent must describe. And the winner can received the opponent promise, but the loser must honor opponent commitments. If both sides, no problems, let's begin now, night I have a show to announce.

QA: Ok, let's start. First, I want to ask the first person is you, eh….

Jack: Jack Fenton.

QA: Alright, Jack Fenton. From Danny born until now you usually talk about what with him?

Jack: I usually with my son Danny talk about the ghosts.

25 people: The ghosts?

Jack: How to catch ghost, send ghost back to ghost zone and….

QA: Alright, enough. Except the ghosts, is other without ghost topic you talk with your son?

Jack: Eh….I….

QA: That's mean no, right?

25 people: Only the ghost topic, this father is not so good….

Danny: Wait, my dad saved me when I attacked by ghost.

25 people: That's have great.

QA: Next is Tony. Usually when you not busy, are you have hanging with you son and daughter?

Tony: Of course, when I time was free, I will bring them to the mall or other place, but must they have time.

QA: Alright, next is your wife, Wendy. Why your third daughter and most little son still not in primary school and pre-school?

Wendy: They both have been in school, but they both has kicked out from school, Phoebe kicked out from pre and primary school, and Philip also been kicked out from pre-school at this year.

QA: Then have you find another school for them?

Wendy: For Phoebe when she kicked out from pre-school, Britney said give her 1 year to change it.

QA: It she been changed?

Britney: No, same naive, just only like baby, everyday suck the nipple with Philip, primary school principal told us to bring her look the doctor. We all can't take them anymore, want teach them, not listening. 'Said loudly and mad.'

25 people: Whoa, look her so mad, looks like she hate them.

QA: Alright, then talk about most little son, mrs. Bishop.

Wendy: This year only few weeks Philip already kicked out from school. So we only can just wait give him one more years to change himself to good.

QA: Alright, next is mrs. Fenton, you think your son Danny trust and confidence on you?

Maddie: Of course he trust me, I'm his mother, I love him for nothing reason.

Jacoby: I'm rejected. You said Danny trust you, but if he trust you, why he never told you his secret until your daughter told it?

Maddie: Perhaps he's sensitive.

Jen: That is strange. Because he not confidence on you, he feared you destroy him.

Maddie: You all mess up.

QA: Enough, this must ask the person litigant. Danny, have you told anybody you secret before whole world knew it?

Danny: Only I told is my friends, now standing in the side, Sam and Tucker. Truly when I saw them done to ghost, I really not even confidence on them.

Jen: How about you big sister, did you told her?

Danny: No, Jazz was realized by herself.

QA: Then why you not told to her?

Danny: She not the Jazz Fenton when I'm younger knew, I'm also not so confidence on her.

QA: Alright, Next is Lance. Have you always hanging with you son and daughter?

Lance: Sure, I have. Everyday unless must know them safe, fine, if not busy, we will lunch, and most holiday if they not with friends, we will hang together.

QA: They for you mean only Jacoby and Jen, no other right?

Lance: Yes, because Scarlet and Scott also same with Phoebe and Philip, always not listen to us, only knew playing with each other, and refused make the friends, we have no way to them.

QA: Alright, Next is Candace. Are you being aware of your most little sister and brother always fail the exam, how you look for this things?

Candace: Of course, they my daughter and son. Every day Scarlet and Scott have activity must participants or exam, even they not told us, we will call the school asked.

QA: Then when you know they exam always failed, how was you handle it?

Candace: Usually I scolded them, and called them to review, but constantly were Jacoby and Jen taught Scarlet and Scott, but Scarlet and Scott doesn't want to listen.

QA: How you feeling you kid like that?

Candace: I sad. Not just for me, also for presents 9 people of sitting here.

QA: Alright, questions completed. Next will be son and daughter. Please stay tuned, we're be back.

Advertising

QA: We're back of debate, and now is Jacoby you turn. Can you tell everyone which three little sisters or brother you feel best?

Jacoby: Of course I felt Jen was best in our 4.

QA: Our 4, also better than you?

Jacoby: I guess was, because she always faster than me, brains turn faster than me.

QA: Not think Scarlet and Scott great?

Jacoby: Truly now I really think they were no good, because they only live in their own world, always not listen from us.

QA: Have rumor said you always scolded Scarlet and Scott, why?

Jacoby: Because they naughty, and curse back us, in fact only scolded them already justice, I think should use the rattan.

QA: Ok, next is Fiona. Are you didn't feel now talked love was early, have thinking slowly, and they said you stole boyfriend, are you admit it?

Fiona: I'm denied. Perhaps for now talk love is too early, but only for love should be ok, not yet talk for marriage. If said I stole, I not agreed, because we falling love each other, so I'm declared i never stole him from anyone.

Jazz: I'm rejected. Originally Danny and Sam were good, and they future already planned marry, future born 2 to 4 baby, right, Sam?

Sam: Yeah. Before she appear, Danny and I already planned the farther day, future we will name us son Andy, Bandy and Randy, and if daughter will name Mandy, Candy and Sandy. At least must 2 kid most as 4, but now that foxy girl want ruined.

Britney: I'm rejected. Enough, all future is you planned, but Danny never said yes, and dare you call Fiona foxy girl, we can suing you defamation.

QA: But when you knew him, he already have girlfriend, why you still go together with him?

Fiona: A day he not marrying, that means one day anyone will have opportunity. By the way, I have declared consensual better than wishful thinking.

Sam: You're wishful thinking, I'm real consensual better, right, Danny, tell them.

Danny: No, Sam, I and Fiona really were consensual better together moving towards.

QA: Change question, have you big brother and sister doing great for you?

Fiona: Of course have. When I was faced depression, Britney was therapy me. And 2 years ago in Los Angeles, I take my phone my dropped, and have thief stole it, but Britton and Britney go to chased the thief, beat the thief and helped me take back the phone. If you not believe, can find 2 years ago newspaper, have article.

QA: Alright. Next is Britton, have you been take care Phoebe and Philip?

Britton: Not much time, because we busy, much time take care them person was Fiona, for them both, she wasted much time.

Jazz: What not much time, completely never. That Peterson when mom dad went other state talked business, they requested us to take care them little sister and brother, only said thanks, always annoyed Danny helped them. If the Peterson is like this, that means Bishop no different.

QA: For her said, have you any want to reply it?

Britton: I don't have any want to reply it.

25 people: Whoa, never been take care little sister and brother.

Britton: Not be anxious. Later I will explain.

QA: Then ask you one more question, you and Britney are twin, assumptions if didn't know who's born first, you wish was big brother or big sister?

Britton: This assumption I wish is big brother, I can protect little sister, brother, because I am a man, also this is big brother responsible.

QA: Alright. Next is Jen. Are you really loved your little sister and brother, and have you disbursement for them?

Jen: Of course, they both are my little sister and brother, I love them, if you talk about disbursement, maybe not. Recently I said Scarlet and Scott never listen to us said, how should we do for them?

QA: Perhaps is right, I don't know much. And you like spent time with Britton, Britney, Fiona and Jacoby your big brother or Scarlet and Scott?

Jen: If before I wish they can follow us to outside, but they didn't want. In fact I really like to hanging with my big brother and cousin, so you ask I will reply I hanging with Bishop and Jacoby felt much better.

25 people: With little brother and sister less relationship.

Jen: Just like Scarlet and Scott like hanging with Phoebe and Philip.

QA: Ok, last question, when you knew Danny, have you ever changed his mind, and your opponent said you do him for brainwashes.

Jen: I'd and Jacoby never changed his mind, everything he done is he decision, we respect his choice.

Jazz: I'm rejected. He's lying, originally Danny want to be dream job astronauts, but since them appearance, now Danny mean he wants read economics, helping that family for vice president.

Jacoby: Can you prove astronaut was he really want to be?

Jazz: Of course I can. Danny room was so many about astronaut things and stuff, and he always said he want, if this not his dream, why he done like that?

Britney: Danny said when his 1-2 age watch the rocket, and seen astronaut, so his dream astronaut, but that time he's only 1, why he so sure it, not to mention is you told him astronaut when his age 1-2. Even he have so many about astronaut things and stuff in room, that can't means anything, maybe he just want drive the rocket, wear the space clothing, are you think sense?

Jazz: So ridiculous, if he just want try about rocket clothes, he put much about astronaut for room for what?

Britney: That also can't means anything. If this can mean anything, I can said I have too much Britney Spears song and pictures… 'Silent.'

Jen: And I also have so much Jennifer Lopez, Rachel Platten song and pictures…. 'Silent.'

Britton: But that doesn't mean if Britney or Jen like, they must gonna be Spears, Lopez or Platten.

QA: Reject invalid. Alright, next is Britney, can you told us why you treat Phoebe and Philip so strict and fierce?

Britney: I'm glad to answer. Because they were so naughty, always done things non-sense, unusual, only live in their own word, but also regardless how much strict or fierce, it's doesn't working.

Jazz: Oh yeah, then why you tie you little sister and brother hand?

Britney: None of your business.

Jazz: You not dare to tell.

QA: In fact we all really curious about this, can you untie them?

Britney: You really want to know, Kelvin?

QA: Yes

Britney: Alright, but notice you all gonna frightened. Danny, untie them.

Danny: OK.

Then Danny untied Phoebe and Philip, and they both doing unusual, they both suck the thumb, just like baby suction the nipple. Only Bishop, Peterson, Danny and Danielle, all of them were been frightened.

QA: Eh… how much age from they both?

Britney: Phoebe 5, Philip 3.

25 people: Whoa, maybe 3 not weird, but looked she 5, still suck, no nipple using thumb, this both are retarded child. 'Gossip'

QA: Eh….Alright, next question, actually I've been scared by this both kid. Did you guys done sorry things on Danny, and how guys treat Danny like?

Britney: We treat Danny just like friend or brother, I don't know how to mean. And we had never been done sorry things on Danny.

Jazz: I'm rejected, she's lying. When we first time met they both sibling, for proved I really love Danny as sibling, they made out the fake DNA report, to prove we're not really biological sibling.

25 people: Whoa, made fake DNA report.

QA: Then after have you told him?

Britney: Yes, after that I and Britton told him, and we already apologizes. Before we only told Danny, never told his big sister, if wasn't his big sister want to go his room, open his brother privacy, were she knew we fake out the report?

25 people: Maybe have some reason and sensitive.

QA: Maybe you right.

Jazz: By the way she said next year Danny will get in university, Danny even not prepare, and his not qualified.

Britney: I'm sure he will make it, if next year Danny not qualified get in the university, I Britney Carnegie Bishop will stop my job without pay for 1 year.

Britton: Are you crazy, 1 year, Britney.

Britney: Need not worry, Britton, Danny will success as I mean.

QA: You made the promise to viewers, if Danny not success, you must honor it. Alright, next is…Eh…..Miss Fenton, Can you tell us how you treat Danny, younger moments, when you knew his secret why you not told him and did you had done for sorry things on Danny?

Jazz: Of course I've treat him great, although have much overprotective, but I love him as like big sister to little brother.

Britton: I'm rejected. Every day she called Danny, but she less called Danny, she always called him 'Little Brother.' She always been felt her little brother was still little child.

Jacoby: And if Danny not the world hero, not done justice or just she have friend, are you guys think she will more talking with Danny, or just back home asking Danny are you good like that.

QA: Rejected has valid, continues, miss Fenton.

Jazz: When we younger, we always played together, and we happiness, we used to talk all the time and were quite close.

Fiona: Since when?

Jazz: Of course is since Danny born?

Fiona: Really, I'm rejected. Danny told us his mom dad when his baby, they both were argued have Santa or not, and his big sister was watch behind, and when his mom dad argued so serious, and forgot Danny, have dog neared him and urine in his whole face, but they mom dad were still argued until Danny cried, and his big sister only to stand watched his little brother urine by dog, if she said since his born, was impossible.

25 people: That sister was outrageous.

QA: Continues, next.

Jazz: When I knew his secret, I really wished he can opened the atrium, told me, mom and dad, but he saw mom dad using equipment, he scared. I wanted him told to me by himself because this is him secret.

Jen: I'm rejected. You didn't told your mom dad really is afraid your mom dad done bad for him, but you want Danny told you not because was his secret, is you want Danny be you like big sister, want him trust and confidence you, but I ask you, did you ever give him some feel like confidence and trust, or you just give Danny felt strained.

Jazz: Of course I'd give him confidence, trust.

Jen: Then why was you told him, not Danny told you, if that things not happened, I'm sure he never and will hide his secret forever.

25 people: I agreed Jen said, I also same think as her.

QA: Last question.

Jazz: I'd never done for sorry things to Danny, his my little brother, how could I do that to him, right?

Britney: I'm rejected, this girl are lying. You memory was not good, don't you remembered last month, you drive Peterson car, it was only borrowed for Danny, but you drive it, and you hit you teacher car, and immediately escaped. After that day, she refused admit and also framed and take her wrong blame on Danny, also Danny mom dad not believed him, and when Danny have evidence, his dad said we mess up, used equipment shot and almost hit Jennifer, and she only little sprain, but this is all her fault. Next year if right, she 19, and prepare for university because she afraid if the things debunked, she will disqualified from great university like Hartford, so she done sorry for him, only just for her future.

25 people: So outrageous and terrible.

QA: Alright, everyone was answered, and now we give the 25 volunteer to voting, which side is much vote which side will win. Please stay tuned, do not change the TV channel, which side will win, we're back after this.

Advertising

QA: We're back to the debate, and when advertising, the 25 volunteer have voted, and now I gonna announce which side is winner. Remember, winner receive loser pay. And now the winner is 'The Fenton by 21-4 dominated by Family Bishop and Peterson.' Already said I was a humor announcer.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker: Yeah….Wait, what?

Bishop & Peterson: Yeah, we won.

Fiona: Yes, Danny will stay as our side. Britney, you are really best.

Britney: I told you I will win, I will success.

Jen: You the best, Britney.

Britton & Jacoby: Good job, Britney.

Lance & Candace: Great job, niece.

Tony & Wendy: Yeah, great job, daughter. Later I will tell the entire company employee this good news.

Jazz: Mom dad, we lost.

Maddie: Not matter, Jazz, we gonna think other way.

Jack: Yeah, don't sad.

QA: Wait for minute, before the 4 volunteer voted to Fenton, and now they changed they mind, put the voted to Bishop & Peterson, now is shutout, 25-0 Bishop & Peterson win.

Jacoby: The shutout, we're the best.

Jen: Don't smug, big brother Jacoby.

Maddie: What? How could you guys…

Jack: No matter, we already lost.

Sam quickly blamed Jazz and said

Sam: You promised me you will win, and Danny will back our side and back as my boyfriend, now Danny has more times with that foxy girl.

And them Sam seen Danny and Fiona hugging and so close, Sam immediately to stop but Tucker hold Sam, he said

Tucker: Sam, we already lost, I'm sure Danny will choose right way, and if you love him, you should fulfill him for his true love.

Sam: I'm the Danny true love, that foxy is hypnotized Danny, why Danny so loved her?

And then Bishop and Peterson go to Fenton side, told them

Britney: You lost, and now you must honor the commitments, and this is contract, after you sign you can't illegal, if you illegal, that mean violation the contract, we will send the legal letter to you family excepted Danny and suing.

Jazz: I will not sign the contract.

Jen: If you refused to sign, we will sue you for breach of contract, because you made promised, even the verbal promises also have legal effect.

Maddie: I sign the contract.

Jazz: Mom, no.

Britney: Now Danny can do whatever he wants.

Britton: Let's go, Danny.

Jen: And later the night you can go with Fiona as couple world.

Jacoby: Will be so romantic.

Fiona: So hyperbole you guys said.

Britney: Romantic, Danny.

Danny: I do as far as possible for romantic.

Danielle: Must give Fiona moments for remember as forever.

Then 11 of them were leave. Tony, Wendy, Lance and Candace back to office. When Danny just leaving, Jack and Maddie said give thema minute, they asked

Maddie: Danny, you really want go with them?

Jack: They not as good guys.

Jazz: And exam less than 30 days, are you really think you will got all A to get in university on next year?

Danny: I will go with them, they great, and I will pass exam, and also I will prove they good guys, not as you all thinking of that.

When Danny leave, Tucker yelled 'Remembered call me or internet, we chat.' Danny said OK.

Jen: I'm hungry.

Britton & Jacoby: We also hungry.

Britney: Then now we go to lunch, how about pizza?

Fiona: I think pizza is good.

Danny: The 4 little also follow us?

Britney: Of course not. Em….. Danny and Fiona, you both send Phoebe, Philip, Scarlet and Scott back home first, and then come to find us, then we lunch, we will waiting you both.

Danny & Fiona: Why are both of us?

5 of them: Because you both are couple.

Danny: Alright.

Fiona: I and Danny send they four back home, and then we lunch, don't eat first until we come.

Britney: We will wait for you both, you big sister I promise.

Fiona: OK.

4 of them: Wah…. 'Cried' We want eat the pizza.

Britton & Jacoby: Cannot, back home you both drink the milk and sleep, and you both review the homework.

4 of them: Still cry, and said we will tell mom dad.

Britney & Jen: Tell mom dad also not using, back home drink the milk and sleep, and you both must review the homework.

Danielle: Listen of you big brother and sister.

Fiona: Be good boy and girl, back home.

But 4 of them are still crying.

Danny: Where pizza restaurant?

Britton: We will send to you address later we arrive.

Sam very sad and mad, also mad on Jazz, Jack and Maddie sad, Jazz said sorry to Sam, and Jazz blame herself and Tucker comfort her and Sam while they prepared back to Amity Park.

Tony, Wendy, Lance and Candace in office talk about future business. And after Danny and Fiona send Phoebe, Philip, Scarlet and Scott back home, they go to pizza restaurant with 5 of them lunch as pizza. Today although have difficult way, but they have confidence, no matter how hard must keep going, and now they were in pizza restaurant prepare eat the pizza with happy and pleasure, talk and chat with smile and laughing.

END OF PART 3

THE END


End file.
